team_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes
Cet article présente la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée américaine Team. Personnages Panorama des saisons Liste des épisodes Première saison (2012) Composée de douze épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 10 mars au 26 mai 2012 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Bienvenue en Enfer (Pilot) # Éducation Spéciale (A Very Special Education) # Le Goût de l'Humiliation (The Taste of Humiliation) # Des Amis Ordinaires (Friends With Benefits) # Un Côté Garce (Bitchy) # Londres, Partie 1 (Her in London, Part One) # Londres, Partie 2 (Her in London, Part Two) # Rien ne Sert de Courir (Flies) # Violence (Eye Gouging) # L'École de l'Amour (School of Pathetic Love) # La Solitude (Leave Them Lonely) # Au Revoir (See Ya) Deuxième saison (2012-2013) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 22 septembre 2012 au 8 juin 2013 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Rebonjour (Hello Again) # Séparation (Splitted up and Reattached) # Le Changement (Unbitched) # Inarrêtable (Could You Stop ?) # Le Néant (Nothing) # Bloqués (Lost in Awkwardness) # Qui de Nous Deux ? (The Last Thing That Will Remain) # Le Visionnaire (An Eye on the World) # Des Choses à ne pas Dire (Mean Words) # Un Pas en Avant, Deux en Arrière (Still at the Bottom) # Le Chant du Cygne (A Fallen Hero…) # Rosées Matinales (…That Rose Again) # Le Meilleur du Pire (Soon-To-Be Better) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 1 (Italy's Twists, Part One) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 2 (Italy's Twists, Part Two) # Voyage en Italie, Partie 3 (Italy's Twists, Part Three) # La Fête Sans la Maison (Homeless) # La Pauvreté (Money, I Ain't Got Enough) # Échec et Mat (Tries) # Menacés (If It Is True…) # 7 Heures au Paradis (Sevens Hours in Heaven) # Tout ou Rien (Seeing Bigger) Troisième saison (2013-2014) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 21 septembre 2013 au 7 juin 2014 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Une Journée Pas Commes les Autres (Rise and Shine) # Intentions Cachées (Generosity is a Sort of Selfishness) # Poudre Blanche (Powder Blank as Clouds) # Impensable (Oh No You Didn't) # Une Nuit en Enfer (Bury Me Deep in the Woods) # Force Mentale (Sledgehammer) # Et Si… (If…) # Pas d'Almalgame (Mixed Up) # Le Discours (I Gotta Say…) # Le Ridicule ne Tue pas (The Abyss of Ridicule) # J'ai Sommeil (Time to Sleep) # La Vie Continue (World Beats) # La Guerre du Dimanche (Dramatically Incorrect) # Les Deux Éoles (Twins) # Redescendre sur Terre (Calm Down) # Quelque chose d'Inoubliable (Something We'd Like to Forget) # Le Fugitif (Runaway) # Un Cœur en Sucre (Candy Hearts) # Bijoux Particuliers (Not a Ring for Fingers) # Moi, Moi et Moi (These Are a Few of my Favorite Things) # Examens (Finals) # Adieu (When I'm Gone) Quatrième saison (2014-2015) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 20 septembre 2014 au 13 juin 2015 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Nouveau Départ (A Very New Beginning) # Le Triangle de la Malice (Bitch x3) # Qui Est-Elle ? (Who Is She ?) # Le Vilain Petit Canard (One Flew Over an Ugly Duck's Nest) # Mathématiques (Mathematics) # L'Oubli (Too Far to Remember) # Un Nœud de Problèmes (Arrestation) # Le Même Monde (Cultural Appropriation) # Murmures (Dirty Little Secrets) # Sans Voix (Acapella) # Un Ciel de Cendres (Look Up) # Le Nouveau lycée (Things Are About to Change) # Bouche-bée (Molestation) # Défis (I Dare) # L'Intello (Golden Brain and Round Glasses) # Perdu d'Avance (A Losing Battle) # Déjà-vu (Arrestation #2) # La Saison des Amours (Love Shack Baby) # Politiquement Incorrect (Hatred is Entertaining) # Les Meilleurs Amis au Monde (The Greatest Friends) # Honte, Jalousie et Colère (My Walk of Shame Didn't Go Well) # La Fin de l'Été (By the End of Summer…) Cinquième saison (2015-2016) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 26 septembre 2015 au 11 juin 2016 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Lumières (Lights On) # L'Erreur (The Blunder) # Ciblés (One Million Bullets) # Saisir sa Chance (Opportunity) # Page Blanche (Mouth Made to Be Closed) # Tout le Monde Déteste l'Automne (Everybody Hates Automn) # Miroirs (Double Mess) # Un Rôle à Jouer (Turning Tables) # Intrusion Nocturne (HHHH By Night) # Une Question de Temps (Can't Say) # Rats des Villes (Lame Day in the City) # La Liste (Blacklist) # Du Neuf Avec du Vieux (New Experiences) # Brisé ''(''Papercut) # Poisson d'Avril (April Fools) # Le Retour de la Patronne (Yellow Braids) # La Goutte de Trop (The Cookie She Should Have Never Swallowed) # L'Été Vient (Summer Rain) # La Petite Polonaise (The Little Polish) # Tout Reste à Faire (Annoucements) # Rumeurs (From Low to High Mass) # Une Vraie Team (This Is Us) - 90 minutes Sixième saison (2016-2017) Composée de vingt-trois épisodes, elle a été diffusée du 1 octobre 2016 au 24 juin 2017 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # Ma Philosophie (The Philiosophical Way of Life) # Cercle Vicieux (Impossible) # Les Escrocs (The Joannes) # Nos Meilleurs Voisins (Odd Couples) # Le Calme Avant la Tempête (It's Oh So Quiet) # 14 Jours de Liberté (Fourteen Days of Freedom) # Billy (Alphabet Boy) # Journée Vegan (You're Such a Disappointment) # L'Inspiration (Lonely Girls in a Blue London) # Faire le Vide (Evacuating) # Ténèbres, (re)bonjour (Hello Darkness, My Old Friend) # Lauren, 18 Ans (Majority) # À la Guerre Comme à la Guerre (Devil Drives) # L'Amour n'a Pas de Sexe (Androgynous Love) # L'Emprise (The Rabbi) # Les Malheurs de Brent (Brent's Major (and Minor) Problems) # Une Si Belle Journée (Sunny Days Can Never Know Pouring Rains) # De Grosses Frayeurs (Up Up Up!) # Ceux Qui Nous Veulent du Bien (Crisell) # Petite Sœur (Heir) # La Faute à l'Alcool (The Cumbersome Curfew of Fake Cinderella) # Rebondissements au HolyHeart (I Been Working Like a Dog) # Puisqu'il Faut Dire Au Revoir… (It's Been a Hard Day's Night) Septième saison (2017-2018) Composée de vingt-deux épisodes, elle sera diffusée à partir du 11 novembre 2017 sur Freeform, aux États-Unis. # titre français inconnu (Alluvium Express) # titre français inconnu (Slobbery Road) # titre français inconnu (Don't Hurt Yourself) # titre français inconnu (Changing) # titre français inconnu (One of a Thousand Laughters) # titre français inconnu (Whim) # titre français inconnu (Merry XXXmas) Catégorie:Listes